magfeds_414th_raid_battalionfandomcom-20200214-history
414th Raid Legion
|:| Introduction |:| The 414th Raid Legion is a legion for the purpose of raiding, breaching and invading enemy forces. The 414th Supports multiple classes like LAAT Pilots, Starfighter Pilots, Advance Recon Commandos, Advance Recon Force, Etc. The 414th Raid Legion is made up of 4 Regiments, The 23rd Invasion Regiment, The 59th Breach Regiment, The 82nd Storm Regiment and finally The 76th Secure Regiment. The 414th Raid Legions best regiment is the 23rd Invasion Regiment including The 141st Echelon Battalion, 298th Bravo Battalion, The 259th Stigma Battalion, and The 150th Upsilon Battalion. The 141st Echelon company is one of the most skilled Battalions a normal Trooper could nearly kill a ARC Trooper. |:| Battalions |:| |:| 141st Echelon Battalion |:| The 141st Echelon Battalion focusses on Raids, eliminating High Value Targets, and Special Objectives. These troopers play a major role in the Clone wars. |:| 298th Bravo Battalion |:| Bravo Company focuses on Medical EVACs and backup in raids when all goes wrong. |:| 150th Upsilon Battalion |:| Upsilon company focusses fighting on the front lines of battles, helping in raids, and helps in EVACS. |:| 259th Stigma Battalion |:| Stigma company focusses on simple raids and works in the frontlines of battle |:| Companies |:| 141st Echelon Battalion Companies - Diamond Company - Staggered Company 298th Bravo Battalion Companies - Tango Company - Alpha Company 150th Upsilon Battalion Companies - Flame Company - Vee Company 259th Stigma Battalion Companies - Bredin Company - Beret Company |:| 414th Raid Legion Battle |:| Clone Wars |:| Geonosis Raid fight |:| ___ This was during the 2nd assault on geonosis. There was a C.I.S camp on the battle of geonosis. The 414th went in and tried to take over the camp. There were to many driods and they failed to take over. 212th Attack went in and barely succeeded. |:| Jabiim Small C.I.S camp fight |:| ___ The 414th found a C.I.S camp in Republic soil. The 414th went in and took over. There were a few casualties and the camp was destroyed by Y-Wings |:| Umbara C.I.S Factory |:| ___ The 414th was sent on a mission to destroy a factory on umbara. The 414th had some deaths but destroyed the base. While the base exploded the LAAT EVAC was destroyed by the shock wave. The 414th Squad of troops waited for the air battle to end so a EVAC can come. The 414th completed the mission and were fine. |:| Jabiim factory fight |:| __ The republic found out a C.I.S factory being made on Jabiim. The 414th were sent there with a A6 juggernaut and full access to a airstrike. The 414th took out the anti air on the base and sent in a airstrike. Once it was done they went in to have major deaths. The most important person in the bunch was Inferno a Republic Commando. Most of the troops were fine but Commander Price barely made it alive having a chest wound and a bad concussion. |:| CIS Flag Ship fight |:| __ The republic found a C.I.S ship with important info on it. The 414th was sent to take a HVT ( Admiral Axel ) and take the plans. Companies Upsilon and Bravo went and took the plans and HVT. There were 27 Casualties, 20 Deaths and 7 injured.The plans had a attack to take over Jabiim sending most of the C.I.S forces. The republic will have to wait for attack to happen. |:| High Ranks |:| * CC - 4141 " Price " |:| Senior Commander |:| * CC - 2771 " Jex " |:| Regimental Commander l |:| * CC - 2274 " Relay " |:| Battalion Commander |:| * CC - 7412 " Strike |:| Battalion Commander |:| Aztec Clone Commando Squadron |:| Squad Members * CC-5516 "Wildfire" -- other 3 members are not here yet -- Category:Star wars Category:Clone wars Category:Battalion